This invention relates to improved clutch means and particularly to improved clutch means which allow a series of reels to be accurately and securely mounted for rotation on a single drive shaft with excellent predetermined alignment in the plane of rotation.
In some industrial processes, it is important to align a number of rotating members on a single shaft. In the more critical of such processes, it is necessary to assure the smooth driving action of each independent clutch mechanism and the avoidance of any wobble or speed difference between the rotating members within each mechanism. One such critical application is precision slitting of magnetic tape, e.g., computer tape, wherein it is absolutely necessary that reels, on which the tape is received from the slitter, are free from slip and wobble. Moreover, since a great many reels will normally be mounted on a single shaft, it is desirable to be able to put them on over the shaft for a considerable distance with no damage to the reels which result in eccentric motion of the reel during use.
Although no prior art has been found which relates to the above-described problem, certain clutch mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,713,405 and 2,907,432 which move outwardly to engage, and cause rotation of, various members. It is to be noted that this comment on earlier work is necessarily made in hindsight and is not intended to imply that it was related to the present invention, at the time the invention was made, in the eyes of those skilled in the art and who had no knowledge of the invention disclosed below.